Swim Retreat, Part 2
Swim Retreat, Part 2 is the third episode of Season 2. It was released on September 21, 2012. Synopsis Will Emily and Cameron survive in the wild? Plot The episode starts off with Cameron and Emily getting lost. Cameron explains how he ended up with Emily. He was looking for her and asked Hannah and Jane if they knew where she was. Figuring that they abandoned her, he heard her voice and ran to her, leading to their situation. In the present, it started to rain and the two both went to look for shelter. Cameron was sure he knew a good place so he told Emily to follow him and they ran through the now heavy rain through the woods. They eventually see a naturally-formed cave and realize they have to spend the night there. Meanwhile, the rest of the swimmers reached the top of Mount Collins and were huddled together under a tarp. Coach Kessler tries to make some calls but there's no reception in here. He was angry that nobody knew where his daughter was and they were supposed to get to the top as a team. He then questioned Jane and Hannah who made it to the top last. Hannah told him that she wasn't with them since she was talking to Cameron. Emily's dad then asked if he was trying to flirt with her and Hannah answered that he possibly was. Coach Kessler then asked why nobody stuck with her and called Emily vulnerable. Coach Kessler then announced that he's going to find Emily. Hannah then whispers to Jane that they must do something since it was all their fault. Back at the cave, Emily and Cameron shiver as they start a fire. The two then got warm while chatting until the fire went out. Emily starts to freeze and Cameron tells her that the only way they could get warm is by being close together. Huddled up together, Cameron admits he used to have a big crush on Sara. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, but he was too stupid to do anything about it. He used to talk to her but she wanted nothing to do with him. He then told her that ever since she passed away, he felt responsible for Emily. He didn't seek a relationship with Emily, but rather wanted to protect her. Hearing Emily scream, she rushes outside. Above Hannah was hugging a rocky cliff facing twenty feet off the ground. Emily signs saying the trust fall to help Hannah fall down. She fell through the air and right into Emily's arms. A moment later Cameron showed up with Jane in his arms. Soon after the four of them found cover in a thick canopy under the trees. When asked, Jane and Hannah told them that they felt bad and came to look for them but Jane twisted her ankle and the two got stuck. Cameron was mad that all Hannah said was "yeah" but Hannah admitted that she speechless and she's not sure if she would have done the same for the person who abandoned her. Hannah asked why after how she treated her, she would help her. Emily told her that she's still very mad at them both but she helped them because they're a team. That was the point of the trip. Then the alarm went off on Jane's phone and the group headed back to the summit. Upon arriving back to the summit, Coach Kessler hugs Emily. He was relieved that she is alright. Coach Kessler blames Cameron for Emily going lost, however the team then claimed that it was their fault and all stepped forward. Coach Kessler was amazed by the team chemistry that he did not expect to see when he planned the trip. The team then gathered together in a group hug. The coach then asked if they wanted to stay for another day where all they would do is fun and relaxation. Emily suggests they go home instead. Bonus Scene Ben and Owen walked through the halls towards the parking lot. Ben told him that he's not sure if he knows this feeling but he wants to kiss her as soon as he sees her. Owen assumed that the flowers he was holding are for her which was true. Ben asked him what he's doing now that football is over. Owen said that he's asking himself the same thing. Owen mentions the psychology class he is looking forward to taking, however does not state why. Paige then arrives and taunts Owen for taking psychology, rather than finance in order to avoid Zoe. They part their ways at the end of the hall and Ben notices how he had not received any text messages from Emily. Ben ran down to look for Emily but found her together with Cameron. He stared at the flowers in his hands and sighs, walking towards the two. Characters *Emily Kessler *Cameron Clark *Hannah Holmes *Jane Summers *Coach Kessler *Sam Hill *Lee Chen *Amanda Applebee *Zach Wells *Ben Kale (Bonus Scene) *Owen Harris (Bonus Scene) *Paige Lenx (Bonus Scene) Quotes SwimRetreat1.png SwimRetreat2.png SwimRetreat3.png SwimRetreat4.png SwimRetreat5.png SwimRetreat6.png SwimRetreat7.png SwimRetreat8.png SwimRetreat9.png SwimRetreat10.png SwimRetreat11.png SwimRetreat12.png Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return